Mistaken Secrets
by TrueDauntlessMaster
Summary: Bucky Barnes X Reader. Bucky confronts you about something you're hiding. What is it? Hint: you're not cheating on him. Seriously, who would do such a thing!


You and Bucky had clicked since the moment you stepped foot on the Avenger's compound.

He still felt misplaced, even after the treatment in Wakanda, living with Steve, and going on missions with the team. That changed when you came around.

Bucky was the last to say welcome after you got out of the elevator ready to move into the Avenger's Tower. The second his eyes made contact with yours you knew he'd be important in your life.

Bucky felt he had to know you, there was something about you that kept pulling him in.

You started off as Steve's mutual friends. Then you started trying to talk to him. Even more when he started avoiding you, because he didn't know what he felt toward you. He knew it was strong, powerful and always hungry for more. Even more when you touched his hand, because he felt something electrifying.

Bucky open up to you since the day you touched his hand for the second time. It was his metal hand that your fingers held to pull yourself up from the training mat, after getting your butt kicked by Bucky. You chuckled as he helped you up to your feet, saying that you had gone easy on him.

He started trusting you after he confided with you about a nightmare particularly bad. Since then sharing a nightmare with you became something he'd often do. In return, he would comfort you from your problems as well.

It didn't take long for you to realize you were falling for Bucky Barnes. Although he felt the same way, none of you confessed for a long time. Until, of course, the rest of the Avengers grew tired of the sexual tension around you and Bucky. So they had set you two up on a double date with Natasha and Bruce and literally confessed for you and Bucky. When you were about to leave the restaurant, Bruce said, in front of everyone, that Bucky liked you. Natasha did it for you.

Bucky kissed you that night.

After one year as a couple, he asked you to move in with him. You found a place near the Tower, cozy for the two of you and right across the hall from Steve and soon you and Bucky were living there. That was six months ago.

And at this precise moment, you're walking into said apartment.

"I'll be the one to move out."

It's the first thing you hear after you close your apartment door.

Though you have military training and your first instinct is to point the gun that is tucked into your pants' waistline at the sound's source, you don't. You slowly turn to the voice's source. You know that voice. In fact, you _love_ that voice.

You turn to see Bucky seating at the dinner table, his hands crossed over his chest. His blue eyes, hidden behind his long, dark hair, are puffy and red.

Only then you register what he said.

"Okay," you say slowly, waiting for the rest of the joke.

Then you realize he's serious and a turmoil ravishes your stomach.

"This is the worst joke yet," you say, dropping your keys on the kitchen counter.

"Unfortunately, it's not a joke, doll," he smiles bitterly and then he's serious again.

He doesn't show any expression, something he hasn't done when there's only the two of you in a long time. But you know him. You know him better than he knows himself. You can tell he's suffering, tense, he's too rigid on the chair and his lips are pursed.

"Then explain what's going on."

You move to sit on the chair by his side, but when he leans away from you, you sit across from him. Now you're tense.

His eyes scan your every move, watching, and waiting.

"I know."

It's all he says and only makes you tenser, he notices that and it's like a dagger is buried in his heart.

"What about, Bucky?"

"I know what you've been doing."

There. You spent weeks planning, hoping he wouldn't find out about it, to end like this. So much to keep it a secret. Oh well.

Your shoulders collapse and you close your eyes. "I'm sorry I kept it a secret. Please, don't be mad. Steve and I started it, but then the rest of the team found out and wanted to be part of it. They were so excited to be, including Tony! I didn't want to keep you out, but it was for the best," you blur out all of your reasons to not tell him about the plans for his surprise birthday party.

He takes a few seconds to process. "Even Tony?" There's a dull roar in his deep voice, something that only happens when he's angry.

"Right? I just went with it," you shrugged. And he took a deep breath. "Bucky, what's wrong?"

"Besides the fact that you lied to me?" Bucky gets up from his seat and starts pacing the room. "That you've been keeping secrets from me, deceiving me. Literally everyone else knew, [Y/n]. Even worse, they were all involved! Even Tony! Is Rhodes in there too?"

You stand as well. "Bucky, you're making this way more difficult that it should be," your eyebrows furrow as you talk.

He stops, his eyes locked and narrowed at you. "And how the fuck was this supposed to be?"

He sounded as more meaning than you had expected from him once he found out. Before, you knew there was a chance he didn't like the surprise, but you had never imagined for Bucky to react like that over a surprise birthday party.

"You were supposed to be fucking oblivious, to not know or even suspect anything about what we've been doing. You were supposed to not know until the moment we told you."

"So you could cheat on me with Steve, and the rest of the team, for God knows how long?!"

You freeze.

Cheat?

What the actual fuck is going on?

"You think Steve and I are..." you make gestures with your hands, not being able to say the words. Words to describe something you'd never, _ever_ , do with Steve. Or anyone other than your boyfriend.

"I _know._ " His fists are balls on his sides.

You replay everything you said in your head.

"And you think everyone else was also…"

"Either that or they at least knew. Of course, though, I didn't!" He sighs and looks at the floor. "I never expected that from you or Steve."

You walk toward him but he flinches away once again. It's your turn to sigh as you grab your backpack, open it, and pull out a piece of paper.

"This is what we've doing, Bucky," you offer it to him.

His eyes scan the writing for a minute, each second bringing more confusion onto the ex-assassin's facial features.

"I don't… I don't understand."

"We've planning a surprise birthday party for you."

He freezes and his mouth hangs open, his eyes still trying to find some logic on the paper you're holding.

"What?"

"It's your first birthday party since the 40's that you can actually celebrate with friends," you explain, "Steve and I just wanted to make it special," you move your hand to close his jaw. "But then you had to be the stealthy, suspicious boyfriend I know and love and make me ruin it by telling you about it," you sigh and place your hands on your hips, shaking your head and clicking your tongue.

Then you turn to him, your best puppy dog face on and your hands clasped under your chin. "Can you still make a startled face when we yell 'surprise' though?"

It takes him a few seconds to react. He takes your hands in his and looks at you through his long eyelashes.

"I don't think I have to move out then."

You brush a strand of back behind his ear and kiss his cheek.

" _Only_ if you make a surprised face at the party."


End file.
